DieRanged: The Reckoning 2
'DieRanged: The Reckoning 2 '''is a fourth series of Chapter III. It premieres the part 1 on July 4, 2015 and part 2 on July 8, 2015. Plot Synopsis Before 2.0 Ends, Ranger & Eco-S are upon conversation about the Doomsdeath Necklace he thinks that it will be easy to annihilate STX if he wear this but he is worrying about the cause to him. Eco-S is now holding the necklace letting Ranger to decide until Ranger has no choice to wear it to make it all happens and make it in their Final Reckoning. 1 week after the Doomsdeath's ambush and Pilot's Death, CruCfix Alliances leader Col. Fortuner decided to reunited in CTC they all signed the signed the agreement which stated that they never leave again the CTC. After Col. Fortuner visit Cr. Alterra which he is in a critical condition, He exits at the CTC and Ranger came to him to apologize for what happened to Cr. Alterra and Pilot's death. Col. Fortuner told Ranger that they got planned and been ambush which means he shouldn't blame himself. Until they saw Nitro preparing for an escape. (recalling the ambush which he has been unconscious by Outback's mega impacts) Ranger quickly chase Nitro and might find the Doomsdeath hideout. but Col. Fortuner back out and say that he is not ready for a revenge. Ranger calls Eco-S for a backup also Slaught-X, S.A & V.L as a range assistance. While Ranger & Eco-S chasing Nitro they saw some marked logo on the tree. When Slaught-X scans it, It is confirmed that one member of The Exzylum is still alive. Nitro take advantage which he sends a seismic spikes around them and use it as an kite. Ranger & Eco-S quickly targeted Nitro and Eco-S takes a free shot to make a penetration and to reactivate Nitro's spikes. The battle continues wherein Slaught-X, S.A & V.L are on the way and to make an exact range against Nitro. Suddenly, the ground quakes and the spikes emerged in front of them in which Slaught-X has impaled in his left arm. Ranger signals the three to fall back and bring Slaught-X in a safe place. Ranger & Eco-S are still fighting against Nitro, Slaught-X seen dying but he still fight and he launch "X2-Missile" to Nitro until he lose strength in which S.A & V.L carries him from safe place. Nitro saw the missile coming but he can't even dodge it because it is already targeted to him, Nitro blast out to it's spikes and Ranger appears in his front threatening ''"I'm done, It has begun". Before Eco-S click the trigger of his shotgun, Nitro creates a "Wall Of Spikes in which Eco-S impale his chest which it can literally kills him. Ranger & Nitro are only within the walls but when Ranger initiate to attack Nitro STX appears in his back. STX is upon casting the execution skill "STX Soul Extraction: Death Sentence" (a person who locked in is no longer to survive which means it is now unable to retrieved again) to Ranger. Ranger not dodged STX' extraction wherein he is unable to move until the cast ends. Fortunately, Ranger is in "Trekker" which he blinks back in his 5 seconds ago. STX shocked and didn't expect that Ranger escaped in his execution skill he turn around and saw Ranger rushing with his "Raging Agony". STX quickly stands and blinks to Ranger's back and skill "Dark Obscure" stunning Ranger for a bit seconds. STX signals Nitro to fall back and he say that he can finish Ranger by himself. Nitro agrees and fall back but when he turn around a sudden bullets shooting in the wall until it breaks. Eco-S appears and quickly shoot Nitro's head, Nitro pained and quickly retreat by the use of his spikes. Eco-S wants to help Ranger but since this is what he want since when they met, He decided to chase Nitro and never let it escaped. While Nitro is escaping, Eco-S is shooting the path of spikes until he shoot Nitro and being pained. Nitro has no time to fight against Eco-S so he upgrade his spikes and skill "Rupture of Death" (a large big spike erupt on the ground) wherein Eco-S thrown away letting Nitro to escape. Back inside the Wall of Spikes, Ranger & STX are still fighting but the battle interrupts when Navara appears at STX' back. He told Ranger that there is a slight chance in his brother and reminding that he is facing the wrong person and forget those things that he can't accept. Navara adds "Although, it is your brother but we lost our brothers too, there is no time for a revenge about this". He throw a "Doomsdeath Necklace" to Ranger and reminding him again that he can use it against CTC and also against them. STX says that this is not the end, they will meet again in their final reckoning. After STX & Navara threatened Ranger, Ranger warned them and say a final line "Is this what you want?, I'm not the only one". Navara destroyed the Wall of Spikes leaving and Ranger finds Eco-S about the decision in "The Vengeful One". Trivia * It is confirmed that one of The Exzylum is still alive and it will be determine in the next series. * Cr. Alterra is in a critical condition after Navara outfully smashed his face in their ambush. However, there is still a possible chance that Cr. Alterra will be die in the next series. * The title of this series, refers to Ranger's quote in the first series of Chapter III and the last series of Chapter II. * Ranger's lines "I'm done, It has begun" & "Is this what you want?, I'm not the only one" ''is refers to a song "Psychosocial" by Slipknot.'' * The ending lines is in the beginning of the series. Promotional Material Posters DRTR2.jpg|Old DRTR2 Poster NEWDRTR2.jpg|New DRTR2 Poster